The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of almond tree, botanically know as Prunus dulcis, which will hereby be denominated by the cultivar name ‘Bennett-Hickman’, and more specifically to an almond tree that produces a crop for harvesting and shipment approximately mid-August under the ecological conditions prevailing in the Modesto area of the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
‘Bennett-Hickman’ was discovered in 1975 as a seedling growing adjacent to a windmill on the inventor's property located in Hickman, Calif., in the San Joaquin Valley. The variety has been observed to have an extended and profuse bloom period and heavy nut production, as compared to the non-patented ‘Nonpareil’ variety. Asexual reproduction of the tree has produced progeny that are consistent with the original specimen as to vegetative characteristics.